The Comprehensive Oral Health Research Center of Discovery (COHRCD) at The University of Iowa will focus on craniofacial anomalies. A comprehensive set of major research projects coupled to technology transfer and the development of new research opportunities through pilots will be supported by a core infrastructure representing a wide range of laboratory, clinical and dissemination activities. Our center builds upon a 40-year history of clinical and research studies on craniofacial anomalies at Iowa and continues the tradition established over the past decade of interdisciplinary and inter-institutional research that includes not only a broad-based internal constituency but collaborative projects and interactions with colleagues in the United States and overseas which offer access to novel populations and innovative techniques. The proposed COHRCD builds upon a foundation of seven comprehensive science projects ranging from gene discovery in animal models to phenotype classification and behavioral studies. Pilot projects will explore the interfaces between imaging, clinical medicine and molecular development. Technology transfer will involve collaboration with industry and other institutions so as to develop a better understanding of how materials can be developed and used to improve treatment of craniofacial anomalies. A clinical resources core will support the major research projects as well as investigations into novel techniques for craniofacial imaging. A clinical resources core will support the major research projects as well as investigations into novel techniques for craniofacial imaging and health policy research into health care delivery for patients with craniofacial anomalies. Dissemination activities will be centered in a core that will utilize communications technology to research not only researchers and health professions but also a wide range of the lay public, including patients and school children. Administration and Biostatistics Cores will provide overall support for the Center. The COHRCD at The University of Iowa represents an integrated program that will continue to make use of well-established, high-quality, investigators as well as bringing in new investigators to continue a long-standing tradition of excellences in craniofacial research. The outcomes include the potential for improved diagnosis and treatment of some of the most common developmental anomalies as a result of fundamental research and technology transfer and effective dissemination of these results to other professions, to patients and to the general public.